The Way Things Go
by Kenan Kou
Summary: My best story enjoy and also R
1. Default Chapter

The Way Things Go

Author's note

O.K. this is my first Inu-Yasha so bear with me. Enjoy!

Chapter One: How it all started.

One day Tokyo, Japan it was time for the school day to start. Today was math time my worst class. Oh I forgot to tell you my name is Kitsune Yamashito my father is a fortune teller. He also can tell where and when a demon is a demon or not. My mother is a hard working mother.

My brother Ken Washitata he is a step brother, he was adopted he is in my classes.

My friend Kagome tells about Inu-Yasha a lot. Today though she is bringing Ken and I to the so called era of Inu-Yasha, Shippou-chan, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Kirara, and the damn flea Myoga.

"Time for class!" yelled Kagome

"OH!" said Kitsune

Afterward we went to Wacdonalds after School.

"Time to go!" screamed Kagome

When we were walking we got to Kagome's house went to the well then Kagome, Ken, and me got ready because we were go down the well!

Well what do you think not bad or pretty good or something? Tell me in the review.


	2. Chaptertwo

The Way Things Go

Author's note

O.K. this is my first Inu-Yasha so bear with me. Enjoy!

Chapter One: How it all started.

One day Tokyo, Japan it was time for the school day to start. Today was math time my worst class. Oh I forgot to tell you my name is Kitsune Yamashito my father is a fortune teller. He also can tell where and when a demon is a demon or not. My mother is a hard working mother.

My brother Ken Washitata he is a step brother, he was adopted he is in my classes.

My friend Kagome tells about Inu-Yasha a lot. Today though she is bringing Ken and I to the so called era of Inu-Yasha, Shippou-chan, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Kirara, and the damn flea Myoga.

"Time for class!" yelled Kagome

"OH!" said Kitsune

Afterward we went to Wacdonalds after School.

"Time to go!" screamed Kagome

When we were walking we got to Kagome's house went to the well then Kagome, Ken, and me got ready because we were go down the well!

Well what do you think not bad or pretty good or something? Tell me in the review.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: Inuyasha and Kitsune on the way to the evil layer of Naraku

Well it is now morning we feel like moving on. We are about to get to the place of Naraku but first we have a long day. We make it to the village of the dead. No one is here because everyone is dead.

"Hey could we split up?" asked Ken

"Hey how 'bout no we don't need to." Said Inuyasha

"ERRRR baka Inu!" muttered Ken

We set out for the Mr. Naraku fort but it took three days, but on the way we met the wolf demon Koga I didn't think he was so great, but then we met his tribe. I would say he's a bastard. Then we saw the so called famous, but an idiotic old fart named Totosai with Momo. So on to the story more we met no more other people.

"Well Inuyasha what should we do to get in?" asked Kitsune

"Hold on tight to somthin' 'cause I'm bustin' this damn fort down!" yelled Inuyasha

"Alright, Tetsuiga Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha

Inuyasha busted down Naraku's barrier not the fort. Oh well it doesn't matter he killed the barrier.

Author's note

Nothing to say enjoy!


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four: How we escaped.

We make it in the fort. We travel in it for hours. Crap we get caught by the pretty yet evil Kagura.

"Err let me go you ass hole!" screamed Kitsune

"Yeah let me go first." Said Inuyasha

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kitsune at the top of his lungs

I felt numb for a while after transforming to a demon of Hell. At the look of Inuyasha's face he looked pretty damn freaked. I was scared. I was back to normal when I saw Kagura on the ground dead... I think.

"Hey you alright bud?" asked Inuyasha

"Fine." Said Kitsune

Hey wait a moment we could get out of here any time. I thought on staying a while, but my mission is to kill Naraku. How will we tell everyone? I hope Inuyasha doesn't tell though.

"Are we out yet?" asked Kitsune

"A little further Kitsune." Said Inuyasha

"I hope so." Said Kitsune

"Hey you looked pretty scary back there." Said Inuyasha

"Yeah she was torturing me though so I couldn't help it." Said Kitsune

As we got back to the village we got a great party never to forget. We had fun I never told my secret so it's safe. I had a good time I'd better go to sleep big day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter five

Author's note

Nothing to say enjoy.

Chapter six: The odd ways.

That night was weird. Was it a dream? I don't know much about this place. This place is odd. I had no idea how weird it was. I didn't know what really happened.

"Crap, crap, crap!" as Kitsune was in a hurry

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha

"Nothin'." Said Kitsune

"We have a test in math." said Ken

"YIPE math?" asked Kagome

"Hai." said Ken

CRAP we have a math test. That sucks. I am going to flunk.

"I forgot to study." said Kitsune

Back in Tokyo, Japan at the school.

"Here is your test you have 30 minutes to finish then you may leave to lunch." said the teacher

After the next 2 days.

"Here is your test back." said the teacher

"YES I aced the test!" yelled Ken

"AHHHH CRAP." said Kagome and Kitsune

"I flunked the test." said Kitsune

Back at the feudal era Ken, Kitsune, and Kagome.

"Hello!" said Ken and Kagome

"Oi." said Kitsune

"What is wrong?" asks Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha

"Nothin'." said Kitsune

Inuyasha doesn't remember what happened, but I do. He's an odd creature. I'd better leave soon or somethin'.


	6. Chapter six

Author's note

Nothing to say enjoy.

Chapter six: The odd ways.

That night was weird. Was it a dream? I don't know much about this place. This place is odd. I had no idea how weird it was. I didn't know what really happened.

"Crap, crap, crap!" as Kitsune was in a hurry

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha

"Nothin'." Said Kitsune

"We have a test in math." said Ken

"YIPE math?" asked Kagome

"Hai." said Ken

CRAP we have a math test. That sucks. I am going to flunk.

"I forgot to study." said Kitsune

Back in Tokyo, Japan at the school.

"Here is your test you have 30 minutes to finish then you may leave to lunch." said the teacher

After the next 2 days.

"Here is your test back." said the teacher

"YES I aced the test!" yelled Ken

"AHHHH CRAP." said Kagome and Kitsune

"I flunked the test." said Kitsune

Back at the feudal era Ken, Kitsune, and Kagome.

"Hello!" said Ken and Kagome

"Oi." said Kitsune

"What is wrong?" asks Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha

"Nothin'." said Kitsune

Inuyasha doesn't remember what happened, but I do. He's an odd creature. I'd better leave soon or somethin'.


	7. Chapter seven

Author's note

Has very little shonen ai a little about as much on the fifth chapter also a little short I suppose

Chapter seven: What is Inuyasha doin' going on vacation with us in the feudal era?

"Let's go on a little vacation." said Inuyasha

"Let's go!" screamed Kitsune

"I'm up for it." said Ken

At the vacation spot of the river the big one. We build a tent and cabin.

"We should share cabins." suggested Ken

"Let's." said Kagome

We shared cabins I got one with Inuyasha. I really don't care though. That night I heard a knocking on the door again.

"Come on in." said Kitsune

"Hey." said Inuyasha in an elegant voice

"Bwaaaa!" cried Kitsune

"I heard a little voice in the other cabin." said Shippou

"OH we're fine." said Kitsune

"Yeah." said Inuyasha

Later that night.

"Hey Inuyasha I was wandering uh do you want to uh well uh-." stumbled Kitsune by Inuyasha's kiss

As we made out we stared at each other with out seeing. Then we stopped then at it again.

"I thought you loved Kagome." said Kitsune.

"I don't." said Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter eight

Author's note

Has more shounen ai then expected o.k. has a person to know and love but not from Trigun.

Chapter eight: My last day with Inuyasha

As we were knocked up from being together, we had a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kitsune

As we got dressed we got up and went out. We had to go to Koga's place. We got there and he asked to fight.

"Let's fight." said Koga

"Damn, damn, damn, damn." said Kitsune

Of course I didn't want to fight. Then he picked me to fight. We fought until I was a demon again then he was on the ground not dead but knocked out.

"You o.k.?" asked Inuyasha

"Fine." said Kitsune

"Baka yarou!" said the mysterious man who called from somewhere

"Who said that? asked Kitsune and Inuyasha

"Me Legato Kitosantishimiriano but just call me Legato." said Legato

"Hey you bastard leave them alone." said Ken

"Kitsune I have a confection to make I am a demon." said Ken

"Me too." said Kitsune

"Let's go home." said Ken

"Hey, hey, hey where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Legato

well what do you think e mail me about what you think


	9. Chapter nine

Author's note

Well one thing is for sure there is a lot of action enjoy.

Chapter nine: After the fight with Koga, Inuyasha and Kitsune want time alone.

After that fight I am not sure what to do with Inuyasha I bet he'll make out will me or something'.

"Hey Inuyasha after we get to the village want to make out?" asked Kitsune

"Baka Kitsune." asked Inuyasha

"Sure let's go under a rock or something'." said Kitsune

"Baka Kitsune." said Inuyasha

Wow he wants to do it with me again. I can tell you know.

"Where though?" asked Kitsune

"BAKA!" said Inuyasha

He's not wanting to is he? I bet not by the way he is yelling.

"Hey look those at the panther demons, shit they are coming' at us" said Kitsune

"Well let's beat the shit out of them, shall we?" said Inuyasha with a sinister look on his face.

"Let's." said Kitsune

We fought and we fought and we fought. Until we killed them all. Then we got to the village and we had dinner or supper we went to bed then we had dreams.


	10. Final Chapter ten

Author's note

This the last chapter so this one is going to be a good one and no hints how to end it because it's the ending, enjoy it.

Final Chapter, chapter ten: The Way Things Go

Well I may have to say that I am very comfortable by Inuyasha's side. I want to stay with him for as long as I...

"Stop daydreaming." commanded Inuyasha

"Sorry." said Kitsune

Anyway where was I, oh yeah, as long as I can.

"Kagome where are we?" asked Sango

"A little shortcut to the village." said Kagome

Kagome doesn't know about me and Inuyasha. Well, she would bitch if she found out. I can't tell her now and...

"What did I tell you?" asked Inuyasha

"Sorry, again." said Kitsune

Where was I now? Ah yes now I can remember, I can't tell her now and she will say "the word" on Inuyasha millions of times.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kitsune

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"When I go back do you want to come with me?" asked Kitsune

"Whatever." said Inuyasha

We are at the Bone Eater's Well.

"Well bye for now." said Kagome

Ken also went with Kagome I also happened to leave to. A week later. I go back I see Inuyasha waiting at a tree. He doesn't see me run up to him. Then he notices me. I kiss him he blushed and I went with him as long as possible and on tests I go back to school. We live happily ever after sort of and with demons in between.

Well what do you think email me for whatever you say about it.


End file.
